


Un-Traditional

by UglySandwich



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-02-16 05:04:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18684697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UglySandwich/pseuds/UglySandwich
Summary: Typically, princesses marry princes from neighboring kingdoms and they merge into one giant kingdom. After all, that’s how Brightmoon formed. But princess Glimmer was not typical. She wanted someone who’s hands felt familiar on her skin. She wanted someone who cared about her. She wanted Bow, and she wanted him from that moment on until the end of space and time. She knew when he touched her for the first time, he wanted her too.Bow and Glimmer have their own celebration after their wedding.Yes, they're in their 20s, yikes, this doesn't take place during the show's canon.





	1. Prelude

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao when will I not write smut? Also If you read my psycological horror/smut whatever piece about Catra, I am absolutely not sorry for it, BUT this one is tame, I swear.

There he was, pale blue moonlight against his skin. The light at this angle did his abs plenty of favors, highlighting the edges of each muscle in just the right way. The light also lit up his eyes, mingling with the bronze flecks in his irises. In a weird way, he had his own magic; a kind that he was saving just for his best friend Glimmer.

They’d gotten married just an hour beforehand and had a small ceremony, unlike Brightmoon’s centuries of tradition. A typical wedding in the kingdom of Brightmoon included all the villages in the district, whether the other villages knew the bride and groom or not. They were lavish, beautifully decorated, and full of dancing and making merry. But that was so insincere, at least to Glimmer. She just wanted her friends there, and while Bow enjoyed partying and crowds, he wanted to make her happy. He’d do anything for her.

Bow heard her behind him and turned away from the moonlit window. Before him, she stood in a long white nightgown. It was delicate, and thin, and then she realized he could probably see through it. But Glimmer made no effort to conceal herself- after all, there was one more thing they had to do tonight.

“C’mon,” She said, her eyes twinkling when she gave him a mischievous look. “Let’s go to bed.”

And Bow got the message clear as day. “I’ve been waiting for this since… a while,” he said softly.

“Don’t get your hopes up, I don’t think I’m going to do very well.”

Her man huffed and puffed as he hopped up the steps to her bed, stairs that were put there nearly a decade before just so he could climb up and sit with her. “It’s not like I have anything to compare it to, you know. Besides, figuring it out together is sort of what makes this whole thing fun!”

Glimmer fell back onto the bed. “Just go easy on me, alright?”

Bow was already touching her, with his hands on her hips, and boy, it set her nerves on fire. When he saw that sparkle in her eyes, he chuckled. “Only if you’ll do the same. I’m pretty nervous.”

“I always knew you were the sensitive type.”

“I guess so,” He answered, not willing to argue about it. Right now, there were more pressing matters, like how badly he wanted to see the love of his life out of that nightgown. He almost lifted it, but remembered something. “I have your consent, right? I mean, you know you don’t have to do this. Only if you want it.”

Glimmer nodded, a smile spreading across her lips. “I want you more than anything.” That sentiment didn’t stop her from covering herself once the nightgown had been removed. “I forgot to mention I’m like, not pretty at all. I’m sorry.”

Bow moved her hands to his shoulders and reached back down to her to cup her face. “Yes you are. You’re so, so pretty.” There were stars in his eyes as his eyes roamed over her body, taking in her curves and all the battle scars she garnered.

Gingerly, his fingers traced a scar on her hip from when they were kids and he accidentally hit her with an arrow. Then he brushed past a burn wound she’d gotten during their first training session together. Her body held memories of their life together, Bow realized. And now they were about to make another, a memory of their two souls entwining, binding them together for eternity.


	2. Distractions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna finish it here but decided it would be funnier to drag it out. Enjoy.

Distractions. That was the only word for what the night had in store so far. At first, things were going well, then it all derailed into God knows what.

Glimmer had finally figured out moaning, despite her husband’s failed attempts to hold in his laughter.

“But I’m just trying to be normal,” she whined, “Like all the other girls do.”

Bow cracked up. “Just because you heard Catra do that once doesn’t mean you have to.”

They both flushed, remembering the time they caught Adora and Catra in a compromising position in the middle of the hallway, in broad daylight. Glimmer had been imagining how good it must have felt ever since.

But where Adora and Catra’s relationship was fragile and needed pleasure to survive, Glimmer and Bow had a bond that didn’t need sex to be felt. And now here they were, about to change that. Bow wasn’t sure if he wanted to go through with it.

“They say sex… Changes things. Like, majorly.”

“Who’s they?” Glimmer asked, reaching up to hold Bow’s face in her hands.

That made him realize he was avoiding her gaze. He looked at her, then looked away again, muttering, “My dads. They had a talk with me, and told me that there’s going to be a shift in the way we see each other. That’s not necessarily a bad thing! I mean, this is good, right? It’s good to want to experience this, right? And then they said we’re going to want to try new things and… I’m not sure if I want our dynamic to change.”

Glimmer smiled, a reassuring smile. “Remember when we were thirteen and my mom wanted me to become a Commander for the rebellion? You insisted learning archery to fight by my side. I said the same thing back then, that I didn’t want to add something complex like war to our friendship.”

She pulled him in, resting his forehead against hers.

“And then when we were seventeen and you said you wanted to kiss me, I said it too. I didn’t want to change things. But our relationship grew stronger because of both war, and romantic feelings. How is this any different? We’re just going to be more… hands on, I guess?”

“What a pep talk. I feel better already,” Bow said with a light chuckle.

Then he kissed her, more sure of himself. He was so ready for this, he thought, but then he realized he had no idea what he was doing to begin with. His hands had been on her hips for a solid ten minutes, he realized.

 _“Should I do something?”_ Bow asked himself, before sliding his hands up to cup her breasts. _“What do I do with these?”_

“Glimmer?

“Huh?”

“Put your gown back on. We’re going to the library,” He said, a little too dramatically. “For an erotica book, because I have no idea how to do this.”

“Alright, I’m up for that.”

Glimmer teleported them to the ground and grabbed her nightgown, throwing it back on. After Bow managed to button most of his shirt back up, he looked up at her.

She was a sight for sore eyes. Long pink hair, crunchy with hairspray and disheveled by his own hands running through it. She never wore makeup, but she was wearing lipstick that night, and it was smeared. She looked tired too. But that was his best friend, the one person who had his back, and his _wife_ all in one. He couldn’t contain himself. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her, a deep kiss that she wasn’t expecting to find in the midst of an awkward encounter.

“Let’s teleport to the library! Onward, for adventure!”

And suddenly, they were there. It was closed, and the room was dark and silent. The only sounds were their footsteps as they crept into the adult section. 

And then they started giggling. That was a bad idea.

“This is so stupid,” Glimmer chortled, covering her mouth to hold in the sound. She grabbed the most well known story off of the _featured_ shelf, then immediately grabbed Bow and ducked behind a bookshelf. “Shh.”

A guard pushed the door open. “Hello?” She asked a seemingly empty room. She glanced around, and when she spotted a shadow on the wall, cast from the light of the hall, she darted to the spot.

Glimmer had already teleported back to her room, and Bow was laughing harder than he should have.

“Oh my gosh, we could’ve been busted! Can you believe explaining that to the guards? To your mom? That would’ve killed the mood.”

Glimmer’s face was beet red. “What mood?”

“Good point. Now what?” He asked, picking up _Passionate Embrace_ and flipping through it. “Huh. All they really do is just describe light touching. Yeah, we’ve done all of this before. None of this is gonna help."

"Uh oh."

"But that's okay! We'll just... do what feels right. And take it at our pace. I mean... Wasn't it all kind of silly how we need someone else to tell us how to be intimate?"

Glimmer finally understood. "Yeah. But that wasn't a total waste of time, I had fun." That's when she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him on the lips.

Only a moment in and the tension was palpable. Glimmer could finally feel that _feeling_ Adora mentioned- that heat deep down in one's gut. She moaned into the kiss and parted her lips, tugging him in to the deep end. Slowly but surely, they were getting somewhere.


	3. Soulmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry this took so long! I just got over a really bad breakup and surprise surprise, I had no motivation to write anything romantic for a while. But I’m doing okay now, and so I kinda rushed this chapter. Can you blame me though? I have so much I wanna write now and I have a lot of stories to share with you all. In fact, right now I’m working on a more PG, fluff centric fic about Bow and Glimmer’s lives as a married couple. It’s gonna be good! Okay, on with it.

_Dim hallway lights led Glimmer back to her room the night following Frosta’s ball, and her kidnapping. Her torn dress brushed along the floor, and Bow leaned down to pick up the ends._

_“Think I might be able to sew some of this back together,” he said in a tired voice. His shoulders slumped when he talked, like talking took all the energy out of him._

_“Not now. I just wanna sleep,” Glimmer told him._

_When she opened the door to her room, Glimmer teleported them to bed. They instinctively collapsed on the sheets together. The two laid there in a perpetual staring contest, eyes locked on each other’s. It might have been a silent conversation, but Glimmer had too many things she needed to get off her chest._

_“If I’d just stopped being petty about Perfuma, I might have noticed what was going on with Scorpia and Catra. And then you would have never gotten hurt, and I would’ve never lost my powers. I’m sorry.”_

_“Hey, it’s okay. None of this is your fault. This is Catra’s fault. She’s a bad kitty,” Bow grumbled. He perked up a little when a question buried in his mind finally resurfaced, and he asked, “why were you so upset in the first place?”_

_Glimmer looked away. “This is stupid and I’ll probably get over it, but I think I’m-“_

“I’m in love with you. Like, so in love with you,” Glimmer said stupidly as she took another sip of champagne.

They’d teleported to the kitchen after another hour of fumbling around, and grabbed a bottle. That bottle was empty, and the sun was already starting to rise. Glimmer was laying in bed, and her husband stood propped against the wall with his own glass. He rolled his eyes at her.

“I’m in love with you too, even when you’re drunk,” he chuckled. “Let’s get some sleep.”

“Hey, I’m not drunk. I’m sober enough to keep this party going, if you know what I mean.” She winked playfully, a painful reminder that she wasn’t interested and was merely joking.

“Yeah, yeah, I get it. I’m gonna get some sleep, is that okay?” Bow finally shifted off of the wall and set his drink on the floor. Then he stripped down to his boxers to be more comfortable in bed. Glimmer looked up at him with wide eyes, with the sort of interest she’d never felt before. He felt like he had to say something to snap her out of her trance. “Sorry, I didn’t bring pajamas like I usually do. I didn’t think I’d need them.”

But she couldn’t hear his voice. His toned legs spoke louder than his voice. And so did his abs and biceps. His whole body was singing- metaphorically- and Glimmer could hear it. Was this the moment Adora warned her about? Though Adora knew little of true love like she did, maybe this feeling applied to everyone.

That’s when a fire began to burn in her gut.

The princess’ face must have fallen, because her prince raised an eyebrow. “What’s wrong?”

“Can you kiss me?”

Bow sighed in relief, and a smile crept onto his face as he kissed her gently. It started with just lips, their usual slow, steady dance. Hands remained on hips and shoulders as Bow slipped under the covers.

There was no way in hell she was jumping into this without letting him know, though. “I’m so… hot. You know? No, wait! You’re hot. And it’s making me feel hot. Can we try this again?”

His mind knew they’d crash and burn, but the thrumming in Bow’s chest begged him to try. “Yeah? Yeah! Okay, team ‘I Do’ is back in action!”

She was even in love with his dumb team names.

Glimmer began to wrangle herself out of her nightgown as they moved in for a kiss. Bow almost pressed his lips to hers, but dragged them down her jaw to her pulse point, nipping gently.

“Ha! Hands, hands- put them somewhere,” came the shouted reply.

With her nightgown only raised over her chest and bunched up around her shoulders, her husband obeyed and rested them on her breasts, squeezing lightly.

“Ah!”

He rolled her nipples under his thumbs and let go, sitting up a little to get a good look at her. “You’re so cute.”

Finally, the princess yanked the nightgown over her head and tossed it aside. “No, you’re cute!” She booped his nose. “What can I do to make you feel as good as you make me feel?”

He should’ve felt ashamed for the tent forming in his shorts, but yet again, there was nothing wrong here. Right? Right?! “I- I dunno.”

She quelled his nervous stuttering by smoothing her palms down his chest, and slipped his arms around his waist. Her nails raked at his back lightly, and when she heard him sigh and felt his body relax, she smiled. “Is that better?”

“Yeah.”

“Good. Let’s just slow down, okay? A little bit at a time. Just rock with me, maybe that’ll work.”

She shifted her hips up into his, and gravity brought them back down a second later. When Glimmer heard a soft hiccup, she cupped his face. “Is that okay?”

His answer was a shift back. “Doing fine. Is that good for you?”

“Yes! Okay. Let’s try this and touching at the same time.” She leaned over to kiss his jaw, her hands rubbing circles in his shoulders.

Instead of returning to their original place on her chest, his hands wandered to her thighs. He let them linger there, mentioning, “It’s funny. I don’t even know what I’m doing, I’m just on autopilot.”

“Me too.”

That’s when Bow slipped his hands under Glimmer’s knees, and pulled them up and apart. Instinctively, she wrapped her legs around his hips.

“Oh! That’s better.” Glimmer’s breath hitched.

“is it?”

“H-harder, please.”

“Anything for you.”

Bow ground his hips into hers again, this time slower, harder. “I feel like there’s a spot I keep hitting that’s really working for you. Hold on, where is it…?” He rolled his hips painfully slow, watching her face. When she leaned her head back in a silent gasp, he grinned. “Aha! Let’s make this better, shall we?” He was nervous, but the idea of her being so overwhelmed with feeling crushed his insecurities. He reached in and used his thumb to press against the area. “Am I getting warmer?”

“Mmh, a little higher.”

Through her underwear he could feel something protruding. Her clitoris. That was the ticket!

She gasped and buried her face in his chest, squeezing his shoulders. “Bow! Right there!”

He felt like a kid at Christmas. His gift was her pleasure. His smile was so charming, so adorable that Glimmer had to kiss him again.

They kissed slowly, like a first kiss and a last all at once.

“I love you so much,” Glimmer whispered, reaching in to trace the head of his member through his boxers. “No one is ever going to have this with me. Just you. I love you that much.”

They laid there, touching, exploring unfamiliar territory in silence. Almost silence. Things were finally gaining traction and they both keened.

Glimmer rolled her hips in tune as he probed around, fingers tracing her labia and returning to where he knew he should be. She stroked satin fabric, and the shape in her hands turned thicker and longer. She had to take _that_ into her… vagina?

“Are you going to fit?”

“I hope so. I think I’m supposed to get you good and ready so it won’t hurt. I promise I’m not going to split you in half, okay?”

“Thank you.”

“Do you want to take these off now?”

Glimmer nodded. As Bow hooked his thumbs under the waistband of hers, she was already tugging his down. In a matter of seconds they were both nude. They didn’t dare look, not yet.

Bow was on a roll, though. He flicked his finger upwards, brushing against her clit for a split second.

“Oh! A little longer?”

He pressed down, lightly enough to not hurt her. “Like that?”

“Yeah! Hah… Something’s happening. It’s like, it’s getting more intense.”

Bow let go, shifting to rest his arm by her head. He leaned down on it, bringing himself closer to her. “Is it good? Bad? Talk to me.”

“I don’t know. Maybe I can make you feel it? If you like it, I think that’ll make me comfortable.”

“Go for it.”

And so Glimmer tentatively wrapped her hand around his shaft and just… rubbed. “Not really sure what I’m doing, babe. But I’m sure I’ll figure it out.”

“Hnn- Stars, _that’s working._ ” His eyes slid shut and his body relaxed, and he laid his head beside hers on the pillow. “Yeah… Agh, _Glimmer!”_

“Oh, that’s turning me on,” she said nervously. “Is that weird?”

“My d-dads said…”

“Bow? Now’s not a good time to be thinking about them.”

He reached down to hold her hand, guiding her into a faster rhythm, one with more tugging. “Not my point. They said sex is whatever you want it to be. There’s no such thing as weird or wrong here. It’s just us, being as close as two people can. With that being said… I like this so much that I want you to feel that building feeling again. It’s _so_ good.”

“I mean, they’re not wrong.” She took a deep breath, and then beamed up at him. “I’m ready.”

Bow reached down to rest a hand on her thigh, almost right where she wanted him. “Can you spread your legs for me?”

Glimmer’s face turned a bright pink. “I don’t know why that made me so hot all of a sudden.”

“That’s adorable. Here. I’ve gotcha.” He did it for her, laying her legs on either side of him. That’s when he shimmied down, getting closer to the part of her he was dying to see. “You’re practically soaked,” he teased when his chin finally came to rest on the mattress, right between her legs. He smiled up at her though, reassuring her he’d take it easy on her as he traced her hips.

Glimmer moaned more enthusiastically than she meant to. “Please, Bow.”

“Please what? Hm?” He spread her labia, finally getting the hang of it all. He traced around her clit, anywhere but there. If the intent was to tease, he was doing a fine job.

“Don’t mess with me, I think I might- _Ha- aah!”_ She yelled as he blew cool air against her.

“Cute,” Bow mused. He kissed her there, muttering, “I don’t really know what I’m doing, just… bear with me, I guess?”

Glimmer chuckled. “I don’t mind it, your lips are soft.”

“Hmm... What if I…?” He pressed his mouth against her again, lips parted in a French kiss. His tongue pressed against her entrance as he fumbled around, trying to eat her out.

Her body recoiled. Glimmer’s eyes went from a content, half-lidded gaze into space, into wide eyed staring at the top of his head. She yanked his hair, prying him away. “Nope. Nonono!”

“Whoops! I’m sorry Glim, I got carried away.” He sat up on his elbows, setting his chin in his hands. “Can I do something else?”

His wife sighed gently in relief. Knowing he would only do it if she liked it- that calmed her nerves. “Well… I liked it when you touched me.”

“Say no more.”

He laid back down. Gently, he rolled the pad of his thumb over her clit. To his satisfaction, he heard her moaning.

“Yeah?” He asked, pressing down harder.

“Ha! Yeah,” she answered, rolling her hips to get some sort of friction there.

“Now… I think I’m going to put a finger inside you. Is that okay?”

“Bow? Stop talking. If I don’t like something, I’ll tell you.”

“Noted.”

He pressed two fingers into her, excruciatingly slow. He just wanted to make sure every movement was okay, that he wasn’t hurting her. To his surprise, she simply smiled and brought his other hand up to her face to hold it against her lips. Glimmer was more than wet and ready, despite that weird feeling of something warm jamming itself into her. The princess just ignored that feeling, though- she didn’t want to knock his confidence. She kissed his fingertips gently, waiting for him to slide all the way in.

And then that happened, and Bow mentally cheered. He’d penetrated her without hurting her, and that was a success. At least now he knew he could probably do the same with…

“Bow? Are you going to fuck me, or what?”

He looked up to see the smile on her face and chuckled. “Sounds like a good idea. I mean, I’m already in there.”

He quirked his fingers up, scraping against a rough patch inside her. Damn, on the first try too!

Glimmer practically screamed. “Agh! Shit!”

He worked his fingers in a _come-hither_ motion, gently brushing against her g-spot a few times. All his poor wife could do was squirm, mouth hanging open in a silent scream.

Bow grinned and worked his fingers in and out. He just figured he was supposed to, and it was working.

“Oh! Oh geez, oh my stars- _don’t stop!”_

Yep. Definitely working. She was loud, but he’d hardly cared.

Damn. He’d tamed the sassiest, most unruly person he knew and turned them into a puddle _with two fingers._ But that was hardly the first thing on his mind. His wife’s yelling had reached another octave higher and his only thought was _oh my stars, she’s about to come._ He really focused then- rubbing her clit and trying his best to pump his fingers faster than he had before. It was awkward, sure, but poor Bow was doing his best.

Then it happened.

It was like teleporting way up to the clouds and letting herself fall. She was soaring, screaming, flying as stars flashed before her eyes. She melted into the sheets and came to as her whole body twitched, walls convulsing as her orgasm petered out into aftershocks.

“Wow. That was incredible!” But that was Bow, as he pulled his fingers out of her.

“Mh… Geez, let me recover.” She was panting, wiping sweat off of her forehead and spreading out on the bed to relax. “I don’t think my life’s ever going to be the same knowing you can make me do _that.”_

“I sure can. And any time you want it, I’ve gotcha.” He mumbled, wrapping his arms around her and- oh. There was still one more problem they had to deal with, and it was pressing against his wife’s leg.

She noticed it too, and realized the inevitable was supposed to happen next.

“I’m… scared,” Bow admitted, looking away.

When his wife turned his head to look at him, she smiled. It was a sweet, genuine kind of smile, and he could see it in her eyes that everything was fine. “I’m your forever and always, and you’re mine. We’re soulmates, Bow. That means that if you can’t go through with it, I’m going to be okay with your decision.”

“You mean that?”

“I do. There’s no pressure to do anything.”

He thought for a moment, and then looked down at his boner. He raised an eyebrow. “I don’t think it’s going to go away unless I do something. I do _want to,_ it’s just that… I don’t want this to make our friendship weird.”

 _“_ I’m your _wife,_ it’s _already weird.”_

He shrugged. “Good point. We made this complicated the first time I kissed you, didn’t we? Okay… I’m going to try this, okay? How do you wanna… like, where do you want your legs?”

“Does around your waist work? I liked it that way earlier.”

He nodded. “Keep em open for me for a second, I barely know where to put it.”

Glimmer tried her hardest not to laugh as she spread her legs for him. “Like this?” She asked seductively, reaching up to wrap her arms around his neck.

He shifted around, trying his best to put the key in the lock. He muttered, “That was a little weird but I guess I’ll get used to it if you’re gonna flirt with me like that.”

“Gotch- AH. YOU’RE IN THERE.”

He let go of her and almost flailed out of panic. “Oh, oh my stars I’m so sorry, are you okay?”

She took a deep breath, hissing out, “It’s fine, I’m not gonna die, just sit still for a minute.”

He did just that, and laid still in silence. After a pregnant pause, he decided it was too weird with it quiet like that. “So.. Weather’s nice, huh?”

“Yeah, don’t do that.”

“Sorry.”

He whistled, looking around the room as he waited for his bride to adjust to the new feeling. It was sort of weird to him too, but in a good way. Like silk wrapped around him, almost. He wondered if it felt that good to her.

After what felt like eternity, Glimmer told him, “alright, go slow.”

And slow he did. He wasn’t really sure how to get his hips to move forward like he thought they should, so he could only go at a snail’s pace anyways.

“It’s sort of sore, but I’m sure it’ll be fine.”

“Yeah? Let me know if I need to stop.”

Bow wanted to yell just like he’d made her yell- it was just that good. But he didn’t want to hurt her feelings by having a good time when she wasn’t, so he resigned to silence. It was like that for a few minutes. He pulled out slowly, then sunk back into her. When he sped up just the slightest, Bow heard his wife moan softly.

“Ah… Bow, can you go a little faster? It’s better now.”

“Sure thing.”

He braced his hands against the bed, and began thrusting a little faster. Slick sounds echoed through the room as he entered her heat over and over, and soon those sounds were joined with soft panting from the two of them.

“Glimmer- fuck! You’re so good!”

“I- I’ve never heard you swear before. Are you Glimmer’s bad boy now?”

He reached down to brush his thumb against her clit a few times, much to her delight. “Only in the bedroom.” _Huff, huff._ “Nobody needs to know I said that though.”

“Oh, fuck yeah! Harder,” Glimmer demanded, raking her nails up his back. Her legs fell from his waist and went limp by her side as she got closer and closer to that edge.

He was close. So unbearably close it hurt. “I can’t last much longer!” He gripped her by the hair, tilting her head up to kiss her with a fury neither had ever felt from him before. He always played it so safe or kissed her so passionately and delicately. That kiss was full of need and hunger. He was an animal, and it could be felt in the movement of his hips in the final moments before he came. He was thrusting erratically, seemingly losing control of his body. Then he came unraveled, uttering nothing more than his wife’s name.

She came too, her orgasm spurred on by his. She loved seeing him satisfied so much that it tipped her over the edge.

In that moment, they knew what it was to be complete. It was as if they’d always been one being, two halves of the same heart beating in tandem. Something in the universe had to have known they were soulmates- because what are the odds of two people so perfect for each other being on the same planet at the same time?

As they came down from the high, the look in their eyes said they were thinking the exact same thing:

_We need to do this more often._


End file.
